Faith that You'll Be There
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: Kakashi gets an unexpected visit late at night and he's not sure what to make of what's to come. Rating for just in case. Sasuke/Kakashi.


Faith That You'll Be There

* * *

A/N: This isn't my normal pairings so bare with me. It's a cute one shot inspired by a video I watched. Hope Ya'll enjoy it.

Lots of Love

Black Shadow Fox

Don't Own Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi looked up from his book as he heard a knock at the door. Frowning he wondered who it could possibly be. Laying the book down, he went to the door. The storm that was supposed to come later was raging full force outside. Opening the door the lighting lit up the features of Sasuke. Confusion washed through him at the sight of Sasuke standing at his door.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?"

A hard look was his only answer. The Uchiha was getting pelted by rain. Stepping inside he gestured for the Uchiha to come in. Once the door shut with a resounding thud through the apartment. The silence was starting to get to the younger ninja. He was fidgeting a bit. Kakashi fought the urge to laugh at the younger man. His hair was plastered to his face. His hands were clenched at his side. The feeling that something profound was going to be said this night but Kakashi wasn't so sure what it was.

"I…"

The youngest Uchiha started. "I need to…"

Kakashi waited patiently for what he had to say. He knew Sasuke would have trouble putting words together to express what was troubling him at this point. That'd always be Sasuke's way of doing things.

"Sasuke…"

"I love you!" he finally blurted out suddenly.

Kakashi was a bit floored at what he'd heard coming from Sasuke's mouth. These words just didn't come from Sasuke's mouth. The Uchiha last he heard was with Sakura. There hadn't been any indication there was discontent with the pair.

"I don't understand…"

Fire rushed through Sasuke's eyes. He didn't like repeating himself to anyone. Lighting flashed as he leapt forward. The entire room went dark as Sasuke caught his sensei's face in his hands. Knowing his sensei's face like the back of his hand he yanked down the mask and brushed a kiss across his lips. To his surprise Kakashi buried his fingers in his dark raven locks and deepened the kiss.

Sasuke felt his back hit the wall as Kakashi took over the kiss. The older Nin's body was pressed against his. He couldn't help the moan that escaped as their bodies were pressed together so intimately. Kakashi ran his hands down over Sasuke's back as they kissed. Coherent thoughts were useless as they basked in the attention the other was giving each other. Kakashi pulled back panting softly.

"How long?" he growled ferally.

"Years," Sasuke panted softly.

Their lips were barely touching. There was a slight tremor in both their forms.

"Sakura?"

"She understands."

Kakashi backed up a bit from the Uchiha. That didn't sound right to him. Sakura would've been seriously hurt by this move. As if sensing his sensei's confusion on the matter Sasuke stepped forward and enveloped him into a hug. "She understands that I love you."

Kakashi couldn't help the racing of his heart at that confession. Sasuke leaned up and kissed him again distracting him from the obvious thoughts that were going through his mind. Kakashi refocused on Sasuke as he kissed him. He tangled his fingers in the silvery locks of his sensei as they kissed again. Kakashi pulled back a bit.

"What brought this on?"

"You've always been there for me even though I didn't always realize it or even want it sometimes."

Kakashi nodded his head in understanding. Then a shiver rushed through him realizing that Sasuke was still wet. Taking the Uchiha's hand he led him to his room. Sitting the younger man on his bed he went to get a towel. Kakashi dropped it on his head and started rubbing his soaked locks. Sasuke brought his head up seeing that Kakashi didn't have a shirt on anymore. He reached out and ran his hands over the pale skin. He traced every scar with his fingers making Kakashi shiver under the gentle attack. Kakashi leaned down and captured Sasuke's wandering hands. Sasuke looked up at him in confusion.

"You have to be sure of this Sasuke," his breath was a husky whisper.

"It's all I want."

Kakashi nodded his head and leaned down and captured the other man's lips. They didn't get more than heated kisses before Kakashi realized how exhausted Sasuke was. Then he remembered that he'd just gotten back from a mission with Sakura and Naruto. He pulled Sasuke to his side.

"You need to sleep, Sasuke. We'll talk in the morning."

Sasuke couldn't fight the yawn that escaped him. He nodded his head tiredly and rested beside his new lover.

Kakashi watched as Sasuke slept next to him. The Uchiha's head was resting in the crook of his shoulder. He stroked his raven locks slowly. He was amazed at the leaps and bounds that the Uchiha had made from being the spoiled, brooding Uchiha heir he'd first met all those years ago to this hansom adult laying beside him. His mind was consumed by the thoughts and revelations he'd come to this night.

Sasuke sighed softly as he remembered that day. Despite Kakashi's reservations he'd convinced him that Sakura had been more than willing to take a step back from them and allow Sasuke to explore his feelings for the silver haired man. He hadn't been convinced until he'd talked to Sakura himself about it. She'd just smiled and shook her head at him. The conversation between his former lover and new one had lightened the load on Kakashi's shoulders considerably and they'd been happy ever since.

* * *

A loud squeal of daddy made him look up at his rambunctious son came rushing towards him. He caught the five year old up in a hug. His lover came ambling up behind him. He could feel that Takashi had been crying as he buried his nose in his father's shoulder. Today was the anniversary of Sakura's death five years ago. He stroked his son's spiky black locks. Kakashi stood beside him. He leaned down and brushed his lips across his clothed lips softly.

"Ew daddy!" Takashi whined softly.

Both males just chuckled softly at the green eyed five year old. Kakashi took Sasuke's hand as they headed home.

"She'd be proud of you, you know," Kakashi murmured in his lover's ear.

"I know," he breathed. "But I still wish…"

"She was brave till the end and leave it at that Sasuke. She wouldn't want you to dwell on that anymore. You have me and our son."

He nodded his head. Sakura had given them a son. In doing so she died giving him to them. He couldn't help but feel guilty about it, but the guilt faded as he watched his lover put their son to sleep. Sasuke went to the sliding glass window of their home. A soft sigh escaped him. The room when dark except for the soft glow of the city lights. Long arms wrapped around his waist and warm lips rested on his neck where the curse mark lay. A shiver ran through him as Kakashi's lips brushed across it. When Kakashi did that it always sent pleasant sensations shooting down his spine.

"Need a pick-me up?"

Sasuke turned in his arms and leaned against the glass.

"I just need the faith that you'll be here with me always."

"I'll always be here Sasuke, until my last breath."

A small smile formed on his lips as Kakashi leaned down and brushed his lips across his. Sasuke knew this was where he belonged for as long as the world allowed them together.


End file.
